For purposes of indicating marketing parameters, e.g. manufacturer, price, size and the like, one current practice is to use a so-called "swift tag" involving a plastic filament which is passed through an opening in a tag bearing the marketing parameters and through a garment or the like and is then secured at filament ends to remain with the garment until the filament is cut apart at checkout.
One of applicant's fields of endeavor has been so-called "folding tail" hangers for the display of belts, ties and the like. Article identification data and logo are typically embossed on a main body portion of folding tail hangers. One such folding tail hanger is discussed and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,741. A characteristic of this type of hanger not found in prior folding tail hangers is that, when the tail is applied to an article and the tail projection inserted into the main body opening for latching the tail to the main body, a conical main body part extending rearwardly of the main body rear surface continues the opening and so retains the tail projection that tail is not separable from the main body without cutting activity. This type of hanger is accordingly referred to as a "security" hanger. A practice of one major retailer is to require all articles adapted to be hung by security hangers be so displayed.
A widespread practice in article security is the use of so-called anti-theft tags which incorporate electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers. Such tags are secured to articles and are removed or rendered inactive at checkout. Where fraudulent avoidance of checkout (shoplifting) occurs, the markers are sensed by EAS systems, e.g., at store exits, and suitable alarm is generated.
One form of RAS marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.